SOLDIER on the Normandy
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Yeah I think you can guess what I'm doing it wasn't suppose to be published but you know time really does things to you
1. Chapter 1

This bar it's the worse it smells of piss and something that died here and decided to rot why did he have to pick this particular hell hole so that he could find out what the hell is going on. What was going on the thought is prevalent in his thoughts then again he might consider cleaning house considering slavers were here. Everyone gave him a wide berth not because of the sword though that was part of it a good six foot long blade at about four and half inches wide with a very sharp edge. Someone thought it was just for show he cut in half before he could even go for his pistol. No rather it was his eyes they were blue but, they always looked like they contained power mako energy that is that could be wielded in any event. Approaching one of the four eyed creatures there is a simple gesture with his head up there he makes his way up with no real fear given he could just kill everyone and walk away. Upon his approach he halted by armed men use those strange glowing tools to do a scan they say.

"You are beginning to waste my time if you have something to say then say it I grow weary of this place." It's more statement than anything.

"Can't be to cautious you could be anyone and besides no one knows who you are." Aria one of the blue skinned females with an octopus tentacles for hair odd but not the weirdest thing he's ever heard of.

"Then why ask me to come here if you were only going to annoy me?" his patience was being tested.

"A certain leader to a terrorist group is very interested in you particularly for a mission with a Commander Shepard who is searching out people for a dangerous mission."

"Never heard of him!"

"Her, A miss Yuna Shepard Commander of the SR2 Normandy if you were paying attention."

"Pardon me for not keeping up to date on current events." to this Aria quirks a brow

"You really are something killing all those blood pack mercs with a sword no doubt you have more anger then the two Krogan did." She was referring to the time those said mercenaries hand over everything he owned well when his sword chopped the head off that ugly creature referred to as a vorcha he thought they got the message unfortunately he had to electrocute, ignite on fire, as well as freeze what ever was to stupid to stick around along with using his sword to chop up what ever was in his way.

"Your point being."

"My point is it is only a matter of time before the blood pack swear revenge on you and go into an all out war with you that being said the blue suns and eclipse want you to be with their forces however this is a way no one gains any more power here on Omega than me understand now?"

"When do I meet the Commander." The look in his eyes says he wouldn't have minded staying to go toe to toe with the blood pack but that would have to wait for the time being.

"Tomorrow you will be staying in one of my safe houses until the meeting takes place." Aria then looks the young man over late twenties spiky blonde hair noticeable blue eyes with a strong physique. What he had on were dark pants a muscle shirt along with a single shoulder piece with spikes a gauntlet on the left hand with bandages on the right. "By the way what do you call yourself Cerberus has dubbed you Master Soldier?"

"Cloud Strife and I was part of you know what never mind." He wasn't ready to tell anyone about that yet

**The Next day On Omega**

Zaeed was standing next to Shepard this new agent had better be worth the headache from what everyone could tell this bastard used a damned sword that was just as long as he was. Then again Yuna was a bit of an odd one what with her red hair having a feather tied in it and her eyes one a blue the other green still she looked like she knew what she was doing. Then Aria began her approach with a figure in tow with a few batarian guards just to be safe. The figure was a man and was just like the report said blonde hair and blue eyes. Miranda looked up from her Omnitool to get a good grasp of the stranger and true enough he had his sword with him. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"You do realize we invented the fucking gun right why the fuck are using a sword." Jack sunshine like personality at it's best.

"This is the weapon I specialize in to learn a completely new way of fighting would prove to be absolutely useless," as it was stated more anger than a pissed off Krogan then his attention goes to Shepard "I trust she has redeeming traits otherwise I think I might go insane." Miranda couldn't help but chuckle at the way he spoke about Jack could take some getting used to Jack looked like she wanted to snap and get into it right now.

"I believe Shepard that Cloud here will no doubt save me some headaches along with possibly help you out." Aria decided to speak.

"Cloud that bastards name is Cloud who were your parents." Zaeed could not believe there was someone named Cloud.

"I wouldn't hard to tell which memories are mine and which are someone else's as for my name it's Cloud Strife." Cloud looked a bit uneasy with the subject.

"How about you report to the Normandy and we get you settled in before we start another war with people we may or may not like with whom we may or may not want a political shit storm." Shepard decided to keep the peace.

Cloud brushed past them with the words, "I fucking hate politicians!"

Once he was gone the rest of the crew headed on board with Zaeed making the comment I think I like that Bastard already.

**Onboard the Normandy**

Everyone was gathered inside the CIC room to over the newest addition Cloud picked the Cargo hold on engineering. Everyone else including Joker and miss chambers were discussing what to make of Cloud.

"Well he seems all sunshine and bunnies just the perfect person for Jack to get along with." Jokers comment made Jack shoot a death glare at the pilot.

"Bastard looks like he's seen some fighting can't be sure though I mean they really do still use swords?" Zaeed seemed to be in thought.

"I thought I noticed a shot gun wound on him?" Shepard looked on in thought.

"Could just have time learning to use sword otherwise wouldn't have bothered learning the use of fire arms also noticed sword is larger than a regular great sword must have gone through program to help deal with the weight." Mordins brain was already running through scenarios.

"Alright so we know that he can handle himself in a fight anything else?" Shepard was looking at Kelly.

"Well asides from a slight edge to him I think we can count on him to help us out." Kelly looked at the Commander.

"Slight edge he looks like he wants to rip somebody apart." Garrus replied with a chuckle.

"Any problems with helping out a terrorist organization?" Miranda knew Shepard still didn't trust Cerberus but it was more a knife being dug into her every time Shepard thought about said organization.

"Actually he says he was a leader of Terrorist group called AVALANCHE and that it was more akin to hurting a selfish conglomerate." That last one kind of had everybody looking there was no such organization must have been wiped out.

"I suppose he will wish to keep to himself however I get the feeling he will talk once he knows us better." Thane looked at his Siha with mixture of emotions.

"Okay well could you and Samara keep an eye on him and Grunt no picking a fight okay."

"I can't wait to see what he can do." Grunt was enthusiastic about it.

"We will insure the child is well looked after Shepard is there anything else." Samara calm as ever.

"Alright then if that is all guess I better talk to the illusive man, what you didn't think there wasn't going to be report sent did you miss Lawson." Shepard had thrown another curve ball at Miranda.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud was currently leaning up against a crate in the cargo bay having staked it out as good place away from everyone to think for a moment he was interrupted when the woman Miranda a strange looking lizard creature and another woman with grey hair.

"Miranda, right?" Cloud says hoping he didn't here it wrong.

"That's right I'm Miranda Lawson current XO to Shepard we wanted to get a blood and tissue sample if that's alright." Miranda looks at him for a good minute.

"Sure why not how do we do this."

"I'll get the blood sample and Doctor Solus will get the tissue sample, oh we haven't been introduced I'm Doctor Chakwas by the way." The grey haired woman says.

"I'll be honest with you I've had bad experiences with doctors in the past so I'll be a little nervous just to let you know."

"Could have been part of special project for bio-augementations?" Doctor Solus surmises.

"Your close doctor I was actually infused with Mako energy and no I don't know the extent of it or how to describe it."

With that the two doctors went about collecting the tissue and and blood sample that would be used to find out the extent of Clouds enhancements once the doctors were gone Miranda was there ready to alley any concerns he might have with working with Cerberus.

"So do you have any questions about the organization you will helping out to help combat enemies to humanity." Miranda starts off.

"No not really this seems like a good group however that bald headed woman sure does vent and curse like a sailor that's had her foot shot." Cloud looks at Miranda taking in her curves.

"Oh Jack you get used to her after a while."

"You seem angry about something?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's how you handle yourself you seem like your in control of everything yet your eyes speak of the barely contained fury that's in there."

"It's just my father he wanted more of a dynasty than a daughter and well."

"I understand trust me I know what it feels like to be used by someone you looked up to then betrayed or well suppose to look up to."

**Back in the Medbay**

Mordin was looking over the blood sample that was Clouds it was similar to the Asari's in that the nodules in the blood stream were of the same size however that is were the similarities ended with Clouds augmentations being purely genetic and not cybernetic led to new possibilities with genophage cure and media gel that was better than the stuff that was being currently used at the moment it was beginning to look like Cloud had more in his blood than what the council deemed legal. There was another meeting however taking place at the moment.

"So Shepard how is the new addition to your squad handling things." the Illusive Man was currently on another bourbon didn't the man care about alcohol poisoning.

"He seems to like Miranda other than that no problems however Kelly thinks he's a ticking time bomb while Zaeed thinks he's in control of his anger." Shepard knew better than to piss him off not that she was threatened by him no she just knew that if things were to move smoothly they both needed to comply with one another's needs in order to make the mission go by perfectly. What good was it to bicker with one another when trillions of lives needed their focus.

"And your feeling's on the matter commander."

"He's angry no doubt about that however I believe he needs an enemy who needs pummelling and that is where he'll thrive."

"I look forward to seeing him in a live combat situation."

"You, Grunt, Zaeed, and Garrus are in the same boat."

"I look forward to your report from the derelict reaper." With that the connection was cut.

Yuna Shepard couldn't help but feel like maybe she should help out with Miranda's and Cloud's new found liking for each other then again they might get mad at her if she did that. Still she thought about the drell Assassin and her long time friend Liara the Asari ah how she would like to stop time and make every moment with them last but God was not that kind.

"Joker what's our ETA on the dead reaper."

"About two hours commander thinking of flirting with Thane again."

"Oh EDI care to give Jack and Miranda a message for me?"

"Of coarse commander what is the nature of the message?"

"Could you tell them both that Jokers been spying on them while they sleep oh and while they shower and has written some fan fiction involving them in some saucy details."

"At once commander."

"Oh hey now no need to get those two involved I think I'll shut my mouth right now."

"Thought so EDI cancel what I said."

"To late commander I already sent the message."

"What really are you shitting me?" Joker was frantic.

"NO that was a joke Jeff."

Shepard walked to the elevator and went down to the crew quarters and went right where Thane was yes another session of flirting was in order because who knows you might end up dead tomorrow so might as well find the best arms to wrap yourself in and stay in them till the end.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know when she told me that we had to guard the door that led from the normandy to this husk of a ship I didn't think that I would be in the middle of a George A Romero movie." Cloud says as his sword cleaves through six husks.

"Get used to it kid, with Shepard you know shit always hits the fan more often then not might as well enjoy the ride." Zaeed had already emptied a thermal clip into four husks.

"If by enjoy the ride you mean just butcher and slaughter what ever is stupid enough to be put in front of us then yes." Cloud brought his blade down on three more husks two dead and another to wounded to make much difference which made for easy pickings.

Shepard was already regretting this Cloud may have been unproven and Garrus needed to check the Thanix and Tali was stuck with a cold however Jack and Kasumi were hardly ideal when it came to subtlety and that was saying something considering one was a convict and another was a thief you would have thought maybe they would use a little tact nope.

Jack in all her wisdom did what she always did the stupidest move one can think of go charging off with a shotgun while using her biotics to cause as much havoc as possible then again she was always quick to being a damned moron in Shepard's book despite how tough she acted Shepard knew that Jack was still human so while she and Cloud never got along that meant she was flawed so she had her weaknesses. A Scion happened to prove the point when it managed to get her shields down and bust up two ribs and one of Jacks arms why Jack always needed this display of stupidity was beyond Shepard just do the job was all it took why try and prove how tough you were. Thankfully Shepard was an engineer and could use a sniper rifle the Widow and lined up her shot one second two and then a pull and the Scion was dead with another two and handful of Husks there to time to get another person to fill in for Jack.

"Cloud you there." Shepard speaks into her mic.

"Where the hell else would I be other than where you told me to be." by the sound of his voice he was less than please to be interrupted from his butchery of Husks.

"Need you to come over to my position Jack got herself hurt."

"Let me guess charged off alone and decided she was the toughest thing around am I close."

"Nope pretty much hit the nail on the head."

"Thanks was getting tired of these brain dead bastards anyways be there in a minute." True to his word Cloud arrived at Shepard's position in record time Jack was not pleased to be told that she had to go back.

"What the fuck do you mean I have to go back?" Jack was glaring at Shepard.

"She means your dead weight and you'll only slow us down." Cloud speaks with a look that says just do what the woman says you idiot.

"You assholes think..." Jack was interrupted when Cloud promptly punched Jack in the ribs showing just how hurt she really was.

"Now I know your one tough bitch but maybe just maybe you should listen to someones advice and do what they say because I will have to probably drag your ass out of here." begrudgingly Jack left while muttering curses and it's not over yet between us.

Making there way into the core the three of them were surprised to find a lone Geth helping them get before being knocked down into the same area that it was in once inside Cloud hit the core with a fireball while Kasumi hit it with a incinerate and Shepard was shooting at it with her predator pistol. Then the Core shut it self up and Husk came at them. Cloud went to the left side and started decimating the Husks there while Shepard and Kasumi were busy shooting at the right side. Once again the core opened up and Shepard with Kasumi opened up on it while Cloud was busy protecting them from the steady flow of Husks coming at them and yet again the core closes though Shepard could tell almost there. Cloud was doing his best but the waves were beginning to wear him down so Shepard made a drone to help him which was a large help. The Core opened for the last time and was hit by one of Clouds more powerful spells causing the reaper to begin falling into the Almost star Dwarf.

"You know Shepard we meet the most interesting people when we go anywhere." Cloud refers to the defunct Geth at their feet.

"Stick Around I bet Shep will surprise you still." Kasumi replies.

"I can hardly wait."

"Help me with this." Shepard grabs their attention Cloud hauled to where they need to jump off of once again life threw them a curve ball another fire ball with Shepard and Kasumi throwing the Geth over with them jumping onto the Normandy with Cloud right behind them and they were off like a bat out of hell


End file.
